Unexpected Love
by ally.loves.pie
Summary: Draco and Hermione are engaged togather not because they love each other but because they are put in a situation that gives them no choice. They are in a pickle. the storyis waaaaaaaaaaay better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love

Disclaimer: I don't and won't ever claim to own familiar characters. Everything is

JK Rowling.

Ok so this is my first FF, well kinda... I read this story and it was discontinued on FF because of personal reasons of the author and all there was, was 2 chapters however the author said that we can use the chapters and add on too them I have made some minor changes so the 1st and 75% of the 2nd chapter are not mine although everything else is mine. Now to the Fan-fiction...enjoy

Please Review Thanks! I promise I will update soon

Chapter One:

It wasn't a rare occurrence for me to be called into my boss, Mr. Wilson's office. Especially since I was sent here to New York to become the Co-Editor in Chief of The Daily Prophet. When I came, the paper was about to be shut down and no respectable witch or wizard dared to read it. Three years of hard work later, my Co and I made it so everyone wanted to read the news.

So like countless times before, I confidently strode past Wilson's secretary Glenda, who for some reason gave me a pathetic excuse for a fake smile. Glenda was always mad at me about something and openly showed her distaste. I opened the door without a second thought and without knocking to announce my presence.

Unlike past meetings, the chair behind Wilson's desk wasn't occupied by Wilson, but by my old Hogwarts classmate Terry Boot. Strangely, my boss was standing by his bookshelves along one wall and my Co-Editor and the bane of my existence Draco Malfoy was in the lone chair in front of the desk.

"Draco. Terry. What a lovely surprise to see you both!" I exclaimed, not missing a beat. "I thought you weren't coming to this meeting Draco. Especially since you said having an advice column was a waste of space." I shot him a look of extreme unlike.

Terry gave Malfoy a look and the latter smirked back. He then stood up and surprisingly pulled me into a tight hug. "Play along," he whispered when I tried to push him away. And before I could whisper back, he placed his lips on mine for a short but passionate looking kiss.

"Sorry fellas for the public display of affection. I just haven't seen my lovely fiancé since we left our flat this morning." I had to stop my eyes from bugging out when he said 'fiancé' and in my startled state, I let Malfoy pull me over to the chair to sit on his lap. "Now fill Hermione in on what you were telling us, Boot."

"I am here as an officer from the Department of Marriage and Family Relations. Now, normally I deal with cases involving the maltreatment of children and abused spouses—the magical equivalent of Muggle Social Services. However, we recently became aware to the fact that children aren't being born and people aren't getting married. Take your friend Ronald Weasley. He and Cho Chang have been dating for four years and have been living together for three. We called them in for an interview and when I mentioned the idea of marriage Cho laughed. 'Why would we marry if this is working out now? Marriage is so traditional and outdated.' And sadly, dozens agree with this sentiment."

"No offence Boot, but can you make your point?" Malfoy asked rudely, running his hand up and down my thigh.

"My point is that the wizarding population is declining. Like I said, couples aren't marrying, more birth control potions and spells are being created, and people are moving out of the country." He pointedly looked at the two of us. "Those native to England who are not engaged or married are now required to return and marry an arranged spouse. Those engaged are required to be married by an official from the Ministry within the year of being informed of the new law. Those married are required to become pregnant within a year unless health or other circumstances arise."

My mouth was hanging open. "That's absolutely barbaric! Forcing people to marry and have children!"

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures. I came here today to inform you two of the new law and to give you your prospective arrangements. You, Hermione, would be married to Seamus Finnagan. He has asked us to inform you of your responsibilities as a wife—you are expected to give up your career and become a housewife and take care of the children." He ignored my indignant snort. "You, Malfoy, would be with Astoria Greengrass. Your duties will involve bringing in the family income. However, since you two are engaged, your wedding must occur before next July." He looked sternly at us. "You two are engaged right?"

"Well of course we are," I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"It seems pretty unbelievable considering your relationship at school. And committing fraud is punishable by a year in Azkaban and a hefty fine."

"Relationships change and working together on the Prophet is what made us fall in love. We were actually planning our wedding for the end of June," Malfoy replied, lacing his fingers with mine. "So you can go report that to the Ministry and find Finnagan and that pathetic excuse for a woman new spouses."

Terry sucked in air and was about to respond, but Mr. Wilson cut him off. "If you are done here, Mr. Boot, then can you leave us to ourmeeting? We have to send our the Sunday Edition by 6:00."

Terry stood up and darkly stated, "I'll come and check on you two periodically to see how wedding plans are coming along." He then apparated away.

The second he was gone Malfoy dumped me on the floor to which Wilson laughed at. "Well aren't you two in a pickle?"

"We would've been sent back to England by now if you hadn't of warned me John," Malfoy replied. "I'd rather marry Granger than Greengrass."

"Um, excuse me, but you two planned this?" I said, standing up with an indignant expression on my face.

"John owled me as soon as he got flooed by Boot. He knew the fist of the meeting because he had a similar one with the Australian Ministry. Remember Carly?"

I nodded in understanding. Carly, one of our sports writers, had been required to return to Australia for at least a year because of population issues. "So your first thought was to announce our engagement?"

"I'm sorry, but would you rather have to marry Finnagan? Who owns a bar? And the man who blows his eyebrows off whenever he picks up a wand?"

I laughed at all the memories that his last statement brought up. "It would sure be entertaining."

Just then, Glenda's voice filled the room. "Mr. Wilson? Terry Boot will be returning in two minutes. He has a question from the Ministry."

Wilson turned to us. "I'll go meet him. It would be a smart idea to appear loving when we return. That lap ordeal was fooling no one, considering Hermione's uncomfortable expression."

"Oh Malfoy!" I cried. "What are we going to do?"

"It would be a smart idea to call me Draco, Hermione. And we do exactly as he said."

"What the heck does that mean!" I exclaimed.

But Malfoy showed me exactly what he meant. He pulled me to him, pushed his hand into my hair, unbuttoned my top three buttons on my shirt with the other, and molded his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Now we are in a pickle

**Sorry I took so long I will post another chapter tomorrow please review and give me more ideas about this plot or others. Thanks!**

**Well I guess I have been told thy this story resembles the movie " the proposal" so here is another disclaimer: I do not own the proposal or any contents of it**

**Anyway, here it goes…**

Chapter Two:

As you could probably guess, I was a little surprised by Malfoy's actions and my first instinctive response was to push him away and slap him in the face. But it's a good thing that Malfoy had predicted my actions and grabbed my hands, just as Wilson and Terry walked back into the room.

Well, we might as well make this look good…

I kissed Malfoy back passionately, making it look like we were completely consumed by passion. He drew me closer, which left my hands available to run through his blonde hair. It was a good thing that he decided to go without the globs of hair gel that day or I would've had a disgusted expression on my face rather than the love-stricken one I had plastered on.

"Ahem."

My kissing partner and I jumped away from each other, and I made my face look guilty.

"It seems like I caught you two again," Wilson said, amused. "What have I told you about having relations during office hours?"

"My apologies, John. But if you were dating her, would you be able to keep your hands off?" Malfoy asked, drawing me to him with his arm around my waist.

"It's a good thing I have a wife then," Wilson replied, winking at me.

"So what can we do for you this time, Terry?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me and my supposed hotness.

Terry looked slightly embarrassed. "I told the Ministry of your relationship and they have designated me to be your officer during this process. I am to stay in your flat until the wedding."

I couldn't stop my look of protest. "The Ministry thinks we're lying? I am Hermione Granger, war hero and the witch that personally helped bring down Voldemort. And they believe I'm lying about this? Just so that I don't have to marry one of my friends?"

"It's not personal, Hermione. But the reasons you just gave are the reason why the Department believes that you're lying. I mean, it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake. The Hermione Granger I know wouldn't be caught dead being associated with a Death Eater."

I narrowed my eyes. "That is my fiancé you're talking about, Boot. And let's not forget that Draco didn't even fight during the Final Battle, who had been cleared of all charges, whose mother saved Harry Potter's life. And if you insult him again, you'll have to escort me to Azkaban for a different reason, rather than the pitiful reason of me lying about loving this man."

I was breathing heavily after my outburst and the three men in the room looked surprised. But they all should've known that when I get worked up, I can be a little feisty.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Well then, if you don't mind Mr. Boot, my editors and I need to get back to work. We can't have any distractions on this crucial day of the week."

"No problem, Mr. Wilson. I'll be waiting for you two in the lobby when you two get off work so you can bring me to your flat."

"Looking forward to it," Malfoy responded with a fake smile.

Terry walked back out and I let out a huge sigh. "Now we're in a pickle."

During the last free hours that we had, Malfoy and I worked out everything about our "relationship." He called for his house elf, who I made him pay after a few heated arguments, to move all of my things into his flat and make it look like I always lived there. He owled his mother to tell her about everything that's happening so if Terry ever asked. His father had received the Kiss after the war due to his many years of incriminating evidence, so that was taken care of. My parents were still in Australia and still had their memories erased of me because I couldn't find the counter-curse to my excellent handiwork. And I no longer talked to Harry and Ron about my personal life because of what happened four years ago involving Ron and a certain Cho Chang. We were ready for this next stage of our lives, no matter how unfortunate it would be.

"We work together, Granger. It's not as if this was happening right out of school when we still hated each other's guts," Malfoy reasoned, as he starting packing up his desk.

"Who says I still don't hate you," I muttered back, throwing my copy of the next day's paper into my purse.

"If you still hated me, you wouldn't have responded to my kissing like you did. I mean, I know I am still the Slytherin Sex God, but I would have expected you to at least punch me in the gut."

"I tried to slap you!" I cried indignantly, blushing.

"Oh was that with the hand that you ran through my hair?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up you," I lamely replied. "And I was not the one who instigated both kisses. Just admit it, Malfoy. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me. You want to marry me," I sang the song from Miss Congeniality.

"You know, I could just admit everything and let you marry Finnagan," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh maybe we can have a joint wedding with you and Greengrass," I shot back.

"Why you—"

"Am I interrupting something? A lover's quarrel?"

We turned to see Wilson. "Nope, just two old enemies fighting. You know the usual," I replied, grabbing my purse.

"You may want to work on that. I know the name of an amazing couples therapist," he said with a laugh. "The annoying Mr. Boot is waiting in the lobby for you with a huge duffel bag. I guess he wasn't joking about moving in with you."

We both groaned and Wilson chuckled. "See you on Monday morning, sir," Malfoy said, grabbing my hand to pull me out of our office.

And there Terry was, with the duffel bag, chatting up Glenda. "So you're telling me that Hermione was seen out with another man?" Terry asked with fake astonishment.

"Yes, I saw her—"

"Excuse me, Glenda. Spreading lies about me once again?" I asked, in a snarky tone. "You see, Terry, Miss Glenda has had a problem with me since I started working with her. She was a reporter here at the Prophet before I came and she wrote the horoscope sections because of her ability to make 'prophecies'. When I brought out the truth that she was a bold-faced liar, and caused thousands of people to break up with their partners after her boyfriend dumped her, I had her fired. But since she's Wilson's daughter's girlfriend, I had to let her stay as a secretary. You can't believe anything she says." Malfoy looked over at me with surprise; he had never heard the whole story.

"Now, Boot, are you ready to see our home?" he asked, recovering.

"Yes, but I'd rather Hermione apparate me there."

Without a second of hesitation, I grabbed his arm, closed my eyes, and repeated the mantra: Destination. Determination. Deliberation. When I opened my eyes, we were standing in Malfoy's flat.

Terry looked surprised. "I thought Malfoy would've put up wards against apparating into the flat."

"You really think my fiancé wouldn't let me into our home?"

But really, I was surprised myself. Every other time I had to make a house call to Malfoy, I had always landed on his doorstep. I had even thought of my excuse for as to why I didn't have a key. But Malfoy appeared without looking surprised at all.

"Let me show you to your room, Boot. And please don't mind Hermione's and my things all over the place. Winky wasn't able to come in today due to personal reasons." He began leading Terry down a hallway leading to one of the two bedrooms, until he stopped halfway down. "Hermione, dear, as much as I love to see your bras, could you please take them off the doorknobs? I don't think our guest would appreciate that."

I could hear the smirk in his voice. I stomped over to where they were standing and sure enough, my leopard print bra, the one that I had purposely hidden in the back of my underwear drawer, was hanging on the doorknob to the bedroom. I snatched it off and was about to just run away from the situation, but I changed my mind.'i will just have to find a way to get him back later' I thought

"Drakie, darling? Can you please put it in the hamper?" I asked, putting the bra into his hands.

Four extremely horrible hours had past it was 10:00 I was tired from work I wanted to sleep. Remind me not that tomorrow was Wednesday. "well I am going to bed" I said tiredly. "alright I am going do go to bed too and if you two want to do something tonight PLEASE put a silencing charm!" Terry said "we will" I could see Draco smirk with my half open eyes now widely open from this comment.

Then I thought 'Oh no! Draco and I have to sleep in the SAME room, in the SAME bed, TOGETHER(maybe not), this was going till be a lonnnnng few months.


End file.
